The present invention relates to improvements in an exhaust muffler of an autobicycle or the like, in which the inside space of a cylinder constructed by securing two semicylindrical halves to each other is defined into a plurality of compartments by a at least one partition so that the engine exhaust gases may be discharged to the outside after they are consecutively introduced into said plural compartments.
Generally speaking, when the exhaust noises of an engine are to be silenced, it is important to numerically reduce the exhaust noises, especially their high frequency components, which form a major cause of jarring of the ears. The high frequency components in the engine exhaust noises can be considerably reduced by arranging a sound absorbing element in an exhaust muffler. According to the prior art, this sound absorbing element is generally formed into a mat shape and is supported in the muffler by punched metal. It has such a great number of parts that its construction is complicated, thus inviting a problem that it has deteriorated producibility.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the circumstances thus far described and has as a major object to provide a muffler with a simpler construction, and better producibility than that according to the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a muffler which can also restrain the vibration noises (i.e., the so-called "shell noises") of the cylinder of the exhaust muffler caused by pressure fluctuations in the exhaust.